Jacks First Battle Royale
Description: WE HAVE MONSTERS THAT WILL FIGHT EACH OTHER. IN THIS FIGHT WE HAVE GODZILLA SUPERMAN MARIO IRON MAN SMAUG TREX PAC-MAN RIDLEY KING GHIODORAH SONIC BOWSER THANOS AND SPIDERMAN IT'S MY JOB TO SEE WHAT MONSTER COULD WIN THIS BATTLE. GODZILLA *Background: **2019 Godzilla king of the monsters *Strength(s): **Survied 150 nuclear bombs *Weakness(s): **lost to Kong and Mothra SUPERMAN *Background: **2017 superman Justce Leauge *Strength(s): **won to Stepenwolf *Weakness(s): **lost to Dommsday MARIO *Background: **2012 Mario bros U *Strength(s): **won to Bowser many times *Weakness(s): **has been kidnapped by king boo IRONMAN *Background: **2019 iron man *Strength(s): **lifts up cars with one hand *Weakness(s): **defeated by Captin america SMAUG *Background: **2013 Smaug *Strength(s): **fire and fireballs *Weakness(s): **a small patch of exposed flesh on the left breast TREX *Background: **2017 fallen kingdom *Strength(s): **teeth and tail for a battle *Weakness(s): **his arms aren't a great wapon PAC-MAN *Background: **smash bros *Strength(s): **berrys eat ghosts that are bule *Weakness(s): ** eats a ghost not blue and he dies RIDLEY *Background: **smash bros *Strength(s): **fire fireballs and plasma scream *Weakness(s): **lost to samus a lot of times king ghidorah *Background: **2019 king of the monsters *Strength(s): **can fly and mouth lasers *Weakness(s): **lost to godzilla many times sonic *Background: **smash bros *Strength(s): **spin dash and super sonic from *Weakness(s): **can't survie in water bowser *Background: **smash bros *Strength(s): **fire fireballs giga from and dry from *Weakness(s): **lost to mario many times thanos *Background: **2019 endgame *Strength(s): **laser and snap *Weakness(s): **lost to iron man spider man *Background: **2019 far from home *Strength(s): **webs and throw cars and puches *Weakness(s): **was once knocked out by a vibrator Location: this fight will take place in San Francisco Poll: Add a poll to your battle before completing your battle. Let others have a chance to vote for the winner! Who do you think will win? Godzilla Superman Mario Iron man Smaug Trex Pac-man Ridley King ghidorah Sonic Bowser Thanos Spiderman 1st Round Battle: * smaug breaths fire and burns spiderman 1/12. * godzilla shoot's his blue atomic breath on sonic and then he dies 2/13. * king ghidorah and iron man both shoot there beams but iron man kills ghidorah 3/12. * TREX RIPS OF THANOS HEAD 4/12. * RIDLEY ATOMIC BREATH HITS AND MELTS MARIO 5/12. * IRON MAN SHOOTS HIS BEAM ON GODZILLA BUT GODZILLA SHOOTS HIS BEAM ON IRON MAN'S FACE 6/12. * SUPERMANS EYELASERS GO IN BOWSERS MOUTH AND RIP OF HIS HEAD 7/12. * TREX BITES PACMANS FACE BUT MAKES A MASKAKE AND FALLS INTO PACMANS MOUTH 8/12. * superman puches pacman and pacman goes flying in the air and disappers 9/12. * ridleys tail slices on smaugs head and cuts it of 10/12. * superman godzilla and ridley shoot there beams and are now in a tie beambreaker. but smaug beam kills superman and then godzilla shoots his blue atomic breath on ridley and ridley exopodes KO!!! * godzilla roars in victory. 1st Round Results: Describe the victors and why they won. 2nd Round Battle: Describe your battle. 2nd Round Results: Describe the victors and why they won. Final Battle: Describe your battle. Final Battle Results: Describe the victors and why they won.